


Captivating Carnation

by Jgio513



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S
Genre: Addison/Zed, Addy/Zed, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Florist Zed, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language of Flowers, Tattoo Artist Addison, Tattoos, Zaddison, Zaddy - Freeform, Zed/Addison - Freeform, Zed/Addy, Zeddison, Zeddy, i want Addison w tattoos is that too much to ask??, is there an official ship name yet??, my smol pastel son Zed is everything in his lil pink suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jgio513/pseuds/Jgio513
Summary: Zed finally accomplished his dreams of opening his own flower shop, but the mysterious tattoo artist who worked next door made him start dreaming of so much more.





	1. A Simple Gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed finally accomplished his dreams of opening his own flower shop, but the mysterious tattoo artist who worked next door made him start dreaming of so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this was written at 1 am a couple hours after the movie premiered... so, just précède with that knowledge in mind.

There were no words to describe Zed’s feelings as he walked into the quaint little flower shop he could now call his own. He could already envision it; tulips and daisies would soon take the place of moving boxes and he would bring the pastel aesthetic to life with refined and elegant details.  
He had gotten lucky, the space he was currently renting was a little bit pricey for a young professional to maintain, but with his suave charm and sharp wit, he managed to convince the landlord to lower the prices with his classic pre rehearsed monologue.  
“The people of this area need a bit of what a flower shop can offer.” He had said to the stern woman who owned the strip mall. “Flowers are for the holidays, for the bad days, for the sick, for the thriving, for the new, for the old. Flowers remind us to celebrate, even the tiniest of good that exists for even a fleeting moment. And I think that that’s very important.” He then faintly smiled at the older women with the innocence of a freesia, his fourth favorite flower.  
If you were to ask Zed, that speech was definitely the thing that won her over, not the fact that she was an old buddy of his fathers who owed him good. Either way, Zed had the place!  
As he stood admiring the blank walls of the soon to be flower shop, Zoey, his little sister, entered behind him. She had a bounce to her step and two bright pigtails that swung ask she skipped in.  
“Wow, this space is HUGE!” Said Zoey enthusiastically.  
“It’s perfect isn’t it. What do you think about painting a giant Peony right here?” Zed stepped forward, gesturing to a spot on the wall behind the soon to be register.  
“I love it!” Zoey shouted, very excited to spend a day painting with her older brother whom she admired very much.  
“Before we start unpacking any boxes, I think we should put together some little bouquets to greet the neighbors. It’s very important to make a good first impression.” Zed uttered, most likely trying to put off unpacking for another couple hours, as he always did. He had always had a problem with procrastination, and being his own boss didn’t help that.  
Zed and Zoey spent the next hour arranging simple yet tasteful bouquets for the neighboring stores in the small strip mall, which included a bakery, tattoo parlor, and a tech repair store. Zed wondered if having flowers in a tech store would be weird. Hopefully they’d at least appreciate the thought.  
When Zed was satisfied with the modest arrangements, the pair bumbled down the short sidewalk and went to the tattoo parlor next door. As they opened the door, a bell sounded, signaling the presence of workers to help the customers. The two stumbled in, clearly intimidated by the edgy aura.  
“Gosh, I feel like a sunflower standing in a field of rhododendrons’ he exclaimed under his breath.  
Reclinable chairs along with tables and stools were set up in multiple stations throughout the parlor. Picture frames with detailed art were scattered across the walls. Suddenly, Zed locked eyes with the girl at the front counter.  
Her bright white hair was stunning against the dark line work of her tattoo sleeves. She wore a gray shirt that had multiple large holes ripped into it that made Zed worry about what could’ve possibly happened to leave her shirt is so bad of a state. Could she not afford a shirt that didn’t have three gaping holes near her chest?  
“What happened to your shirt?” Zed asked with genuine concern, a question he apparently thought was a good substitute for hello.  
“What do you mean?” The girl questioned, checking to see if there was anything wrong with her shirt that he might be referring to.  
“What’s up with all of the holes?” He continued.  
“Oooooh!” She laughed, the kind of laugh that made Zed think of Honeysuckles, his third favorite flower. “The shirt is ripped on purpose, it’s part of the look I’m going for. Edgy tattoo artist, right?” She said, gesturing to her appearance.  
“A shirt ripped on purpose?” He muttered to himself in disbelief.  
“Well hey, you’re one to talk Mr. Head-to-toe Pastel Pink Suit” She retaliated.  
“Soft flower salesman is just the look I’m going for!” He defended himself, now feeling slightly self conscious.  
“So, you own a flower shop”, she said with an adorable look of sarcasm and flirtation. “How cliche”. She then couldn’t help but smile, the sides of her lips curled upwards as she leaned her head down and brushed her hand through her hair. She tried her hardest not to look into his eyes, but it was impossible. It was as if his eyes were metal and she was a magnet.  
His cheeks blushed, he wasn’t used to girls flirting with him. In fact he hadn't thought about dating much since his last girlfriend, Andrea, slaughtered his heart with the poison of pesticides. It had only been a year ago, yet it felt like just yesterday. But each second he looked into the mysterious girls eyes, he felt years farther away from his last heartbreak.  
Zoey decided to ruin the moment by tugging on Zed’s sleeve. “What about the bouquet Zeddy Bear” she said, gesturing to one of the little bouquets she was carrying in her green wagon.  
“Oh, right ” Zed mumbled, snapping out of his romantic trance. “ My shop is opening up soon next door and we thought we’d greet the neighbors with a bouquet” he said, handing her the bouquet.  
“Why thank you” she said to Zoey, “and of course an extra special thank you to Zeddy Bear.”  
“Oh… um… well… my name is Zed, by the way, not Zeddy Bear, that’s just a nickname” he quickly said with a nervous and embarrassed composure. “Does the mysterious tattoo artist have a name?”, He mumbled in an attempt to flirt.  
“Addison, but everyone cool calls me Addy.” She responded, mildly amused.  
“Well it was nice to meet you Addy.” Zed said, with the confidence that he was, in fact, someone cool.  
Zoey left him no more time to chat as she was already skipping on her way to their next stop, tech store. Sadly, he didn’t think that giving them the bouquet would be nearly as fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written at 1 am, hours after the movie premiere because HEY, we all needed some cute fanfic   
> P.S. Zed in a pastel suit is everything   
> P.S.S. Addy w/ tattoos is a great concept you’re welcome


	2. The Start of a New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed and Addy learn more about each other, realizing they’re both quite smitten.

Two weeks had passed since the chance encounter in the tattoo parlor. Zed couldn’t get the image of Addy out of his mind. He often found himself thinking of her icy white hair or her dark rimmed blue eyes when he probably should’ve been working. He began to do all the things he normally did when he liked someone; stalking their instagram, making little bouquets inspired by their fashion sense, and in Zed’s case, seriously considering how he would look with a tattoo.   
One morning while he was cleaning the front cases, he found a small piece of light yellow paper jammed underneath the door. He unwrinkled it as best he could and stared at the messy handwriting for a minute as he deciphered the message.   
“Meet me at the tattoo parlor at 10:00 Zeddy Bear, and don’t be late” he whispered under his breath as he stared at the note. At first he felt off-put by the ominous message, but when he realized it was from Addy, he smiled and blushed. It made him immensely happy that she hadn’t forgotten about him like he had previously feared. He spent the rest of the day giddy and oddly energetic, excited for what was to come.  
Zed entered the parlor at 10:07, a time he deemed fashionably late enough to make him seems slightly less eager than he was.   
“Hello…?” he said with a questioning tone as he called into the empty establishment.  
“Hey, sorry I was just getting everything ready” Addy said as she peeked through the half open window at the back of the room.   
Zed hesitantly sauntered over, trying very hard to look cool. His efforts were put to waste when he had to fit his tall frame through the small window, definitely not appearing cool in the process. Eventually, he’s stepped his way out into the alley next to the parlor. Zed had never thought in his life that he’d regard an alley as romantic, but Addy kept continuing to surprise him. There were fairy lights dangled all around, illuminating the cozy blanket and soft pillows that were laid out on the concrete. On the blanket sat a small wicker basket containing a lovely mix of all of Addy’s favorite foods.   
Addy plopped down on a pillow and gestured for Zed to follow suit. He squatted down, and adjusted himself a couple times in an attempt to get comfortable.   
“This is beautiful” he breathed, letting the atmosphere of the chilly night calm him as he appreciated his surroundings.   
“I know, right? This place is so calm, seems a bit separate from everything else” she agreed.   
The two began to dive into the basket, pulling out sandwiches, cupcakes, sun chips, and many more snacks. As they ate they talked about life, Zed told Addy about his flower shop, using many flower metaphors, as usual. She loved the way his eyes lit up as he described his passion for his work. Addy showed him every tattoo she had, excluding ones in the hidden places that she deemed inappropriate to share, and explained the meanings behind them all. Zed thought she was beautiful in every form of the word, and the ink that danced along her skin as an expression of herself only made him appreciate her more.  
After an hour or so of discussion, a realm of silence fell over the two as they stared at the night sky. Addy slowly inched her hand toward Zed’s, her heart had been racing and the second their hands touched, her stomach filled with butterflies.   
Zed smiled, his face turned red, and he turned his head to look into her eyes.   
“So why exactly did you invite me here, we had only ever met once” He whispered, with an alluring sense, as he leaned his head forward.  
“I just couldn’t get you out of my mind”, replied Addy.   
As she slowly bit her lower lip, she closed her eyes and in that moment their lips interlocked. For a few fleeting moments it felt as though they were the only two people in the world. They slowly opened their eyes and pulled their heads away form each other.  
Zed brushed Addy’s hair from her face, and in that moment, as he stared into her eyes, underneath the light illuminating from the fairy lights, his favorite flower ultimately became a red Camellia, as the heat in his heart grew stronger and stronger, making their spark become a flame.   
It wasn't long before they slowly began to lean into each other again, as they shared the same breaths, they began to kiss again.   
The kiss lasted far longer than it should have. Zed found his hand gripping the pre-ripped holes of her shirt and her hands were entangled in his hair. As he pulled back he noticed a small heart tattoo on her inner lip.  
He slowly pulled away and whispered into her ear, “What does that tattoo mean?”.  
“Just one of those mistakes of the past, hopefully something you’ll never become.” she said with a voice as sweet as a lotus.   
Zed smiled and said, “We’ll never be a mistake. You’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me”.  
“Right back at you Zeddy Bear”, Addy said with a look of love and passion filling her eyes.  
Before they knew it the night was over. The two parted ways, with hopeful smiles on their faces, dreaming of a future together.   
Little did they know their relationship would last a lifetime. The adoration between the sweet flower boy and the mysterious girl with the white hair would grow together like the flowers in his shop, eventually blossoming to the love they’d hold for each other with all their hearts until the day they died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s done! They are adorable and happy and it makes me happy so YAY!  
> Hope you’ve enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I wrote this at 1 am the night Z-O-M-B-I-E-S came out because we were sad there was no fanfiction yet, HERE YA GO  
> P.S. the pastel pink suit is everything


End file.
